In Dreams
by Indigonoir
Summary: The power of love crosses all barriers; death and time. Arthur, Gwen and the future of Camelot lies in the hands of child yet to be born. A child of magic and hope. With the help of Merlin, will their destiny change or are they all doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur knew it had been a mistake for her to help Gaius, but Guinevere insisted. She'd made up her mind. She'd gone to the lower town when an outbreak of fever had struck. She'd given little thought to her own safety and his concerns. As he sat next to her at the long table, looking over their guests at the banquet, her color was off, and she wore a slight sheen of sweat. She spoke little and appeared distracted. None of their guests had noticed. It was only Merlin whose worried look alarmed him. He'd mentioned it to his servant and friend in passing at the beginning of the elaborate meal, how weak Gwen looked.

When they had a brief moment alone, he asked if she were well. She quickly dismissed his concerns and returned to their guests. Guinevere was a new queen and a young one. Born a commoner, she made every effort so, no one would find fault with her. Arthur thought she tried too hard. He loved her and only that matter.

"We can make an early evening of this," he whispered to her as the music played and the wine flowed. They had been watching the performance of jugglers and acrobats.

"No, and disappoint our guests. I'm well enough," she said a patted his hand as if he were a small child. Her hand was warm to the touch. Despite his concerns, she went to talk to the extremely young daughter of a visiting lord who seemed much to impress with Gwaine. He cursed her stubbornness.

Arthur knew many people had died from the fever. He wanted to believe that Guinevere was immune to such things. When Merlin sidled up next to him, he expressed his concerns.

"I will find Gaius," Merlin said and quickly disappeared in the crowd.

He'd been talking to Sir Leon for some time when he saw Merlin and the old physician corral Gwen into her corner. She shook her head, adamantly. Thankfully, Gaius would not take her refusal for an answer. He could see Merlin chiming in and helping Gaius to win the argument. He thought she'd be furious when their eyes met across the crowded room, but they just looked tired. With Gwen was in Gaius' sure hands, he could finally relax and enjoy the night's activities.

He was late when he decided to retire. He found Merlin asleep in a chair next to the bed he shared with Gwen. He gave Merlin an appreciative glance before attending to his wife. She also was asleep but fitful. He placed his hand on her forehead and her skin felt like fire.

"Merlin!" He shouted, causing his servant to stir. "Her fever has worsened."

A groggy Merlin recovered quickly and joined Arthur by the bed.

"She'd seemed to be doing better. Even Gaius thought so and had retired to bed. I stayed to watcher her until you arrived." Merlin said worry knitting his brow.

"Get Gaius," Arthur yelled to a stunned Merlin, whose pitiful look told of the weight of his responsibility. He'd been left to tend to Gwen, and somehow he'd failed his king and friend. Without hesitation, Merlin ran to fetch the physician.

For two days and nights, Gwen struggled with the fever. Gaius and Merlin worked tirelessly as Arthur watched and refused to leave her side. His wife was dying, and there was nothing that could be done.

"You must rest Arthur," Gaius said in his usually fatherly tone. The king gave him a severe look.

"I will not," he said with a voice weak from exhaust.

"You will do her no good if you are ill. You will do Camelot even less," Gaius said softly.

"She needs to hear my voice," Arthur almost pleaded.

"She will when you are well rested. I swear I will wake you if there is the slightest change," the physician promised. Merlin stood behind Gaius, giving his friend a pleading expression of his own.

"I've made up a bed next door. You will not be far," Merlin said.

Arthur held his wife's hand. It was still warm from the fever. Her flushed face only looked a sleep, but he knew he only had possible a few days before she slipped forever away from him. He was exhausted, and his mind worked against him. His played out tragic scenarios of her death and a life without her.

"Come Arthur," Merlin said softly.

Arthur couldn't move, and both Gaius and Merlin had to help him to his feet. Elyan sat in a chair in the corner, dark and solemn, possibly contemplating the same tragic scenario. Arthur faltered and nearly stumbled if, not for the quick hands of Sir Leon and Gwaine.

"We have you sire," Leon said as they walked him out the door to the next room. Merlin lingered a bit but quickly followed.

"I will lose her," Arthur said weakly and felt his eyes burn with tears. "I wasted so much time to have her only to lose her."

"No," Gwaine said with anger in his voice. Only then did Arthur realize that he wasn't the only one who loved her. Gwen had been close to her the tight knit group of knights that he had favored with a knighthood while they were in exile. She showed concern and affection for each of them. Arthur knew that his knights had made Gwen's transition from servant to Queen an easier one. No one dare questioned her right to rule by his side in their presence. They acted more like the Queen's guards than his, at times. Indeed, they all would suffer at her lost.

"You are right. I will not give up hope," Arthur reassured, but he didn't think Gwaine believed him.

As they walked him to the room, Gwaine and Leon held him up. Merlin trailed behind. They were low murmurs coming from outside the castle. He's head foggy with fatigue couldn't make out watch was being said.

Arthur stopped to listen. "What is that?"

"It is for Gwen," Merlin said coming to his friend. He took Arthur's arm and pulled him to a nearby window. It was mid morning, and the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky. Arthur looked down to see hundreds of people in the castle courtyard. When they saw him, the murmur grew to a roar.

"Our Queen Gwen," they chanted and most waving small banners of purple cloth up at him.

"What are…" he began and realized the color was a favorite of Gwen. Purple was the Queen's colors and his people were letting him know they were there for her. Then he realized both Gwaine and Leon wore a purple sash around their forearm, as were all of his guards. The understanding nearly wreaked him as his knees finally gave way.

His men helped him to the small cot, and Merlin offered him a sleeping draught. Arthur refused to take; to afraid, he'd miss Gwen's call when she needed him the most. Merlin insisted and even threatened have to Gwaine and Leon hold him down. Arthur relented finally.

"You will wake me?" Arthur asked Merlin. He eyes were growing heavy, and he felt as if he were floating away. Merlin peered down at him smiling.

"All will be right, and you will have your Gwen back. You will bring her home." He said.

They were alone in the small room together, and Arthur knew he could say these words without reproach. Merlin was his friend.

"I love her so much Merlin, that if she dies, I will not care to breathe," he said.

In the hazes of his fatigue and the quick action of Gaius's potion, he saw Merlin shake his head and smile down at him. Arthur closed his eyes, but before he let the sleep take him, he heard Merlin speak. He did not understand the words; they made no sense to him. He couldn't be sure as he fell into a deep sleep.

_Arthur_

His name sounded like music and he turned in the direction from which it game. He found himself in the throne room alone, at least he thought he was.

"Arthur, are you listening to me," Gwen said sternly. It took Arthur a moment to turn and face her. She stood before him dressed in a simply lavender dress. Her long dark wavy hair hung loosely down her back. Gone was the feverish glow that had clung to her and replaced by the face he'd grown accustomed.

An impulse drove him to cup her face with his hands and kiss her deeply. At first, surprise, Gwen relented under his touch and his lips. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him. He burdened his hands in the tangles of her hair to push the kiss deeper. He wanted to devour her. He'd miss the softness of her lips, the curve of her waist and fullness of her hips. It was she who pulled away breathless. He messed her so thoroughly he only wanted her more. When he reached for her, she easily stepped away.

"You will make me lose my senses," she complained playfully, straightening out her dress.

"I mean to," he said and caught her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Have you not come to get me?" She asked as he nestled he head her shoulder.

"What?" He murmured and placed kisses along her neck.

"Oh God Arthur, if you don't stop I will be undone," she pleaded as he pulled her back into another desperate kiss. He gave her very little choice but to yield to him and his touch.

The only thought running through Arthur's mind was how he hated the construction of woman's clothing. They were cumbersome and their own form of birth control. A man had to be patience to work his way through such clothing, under garments, laces and bodices. If a man made it through all of these obstacles, he was most likely too tired to do anything else. Gwen's moaning did spur him on, but what halted him were her words.

"_Have you not come to get me?"_

He stopped in mid grope, his hand working his way up her bare thigh when he finally took notice of where he was. The throne room was dark, lit only with a few candles. It was empty, devoid of sound. Though the idea of making love to his wife in the throne room seemed intriguing, he thought it was odd he'd seen or heard no one else. It was as if they were shut off from the rest of the world. Everything looked familiar; yet the colors seemed drained away and muted – unnatural.

"You're stopping?" A breathless Gwen questioned with some annoyance. A confused Arthur looked down at her. He'd had her on back, her dress hitched up around her waist and his hand in a very strategic place. He stared down into those liquid brown eyes and swollen lips and wanted to continue, but something was wrong.

"Sorry love," he said and rolled off her and sat up. A frustrated Gwen sat up, pushed down her skirt of her dress, and glared at her husband.

"You will be," she murmured as he helped her to her feet.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, finally taking in his environment fully.

"I thought you might know. I've been wandering around for days, and it's all the same. I thought I was alone until I say you," she said.

"What do you remember last?" he asked.

Gwen looked thoughtfully.

"Not much. I vaguely remember there was a feast. I felt tired and unwell. I remember that. Gaius helped me to my room, and Merlin was there. He talked to me while I rested and then…" she turned away from him and stepped into the wide expanse of the great hall. The certainty in her face drained away.

"When I first got here, everything was bright and colorful. The day lingered, and the sunlight still held warmth. I walked around the castle and heard voices but could find no one. Now, even the voices have faded. The edges of things seemed blurred." Arthur caught the first hint of fear in her voice as she reached out to touch the corner of a high back chair. Slowly, she brought a hand to her trembling lips.

"Am I dead?" Her voice shook with fear. Immediately, Arthur was on her wrapping his arms around her bringing her close.

"No, never say that." Arthur said and felt her body tremble.

"You, Arthur….are you." Her fear now replaced by panic, and she pulled away from this to gaze upon his face.

Arthur shook his head violently.

"No!" he nearly yelled.

"_Have you not come to get me?"_

Her words played in his head again, then the words of Merlin.

"…._you will bring her home_."

Did Merlin know something? Or was this some twisted nightmare brought on by his fatigue and Gaius's sleeping potion? Yet Gwen felt real to him while the world around them felt liquid and thin. Arthur knew, whether it was a dream or not, the longer Gwen stayed the worst things might become.

"We must leave this place," he said firmly, unsure how this was possible.

"And go where?"

Arthur took her hand. It was cool to the touch. He pulled her into a hug to give her all the warmth that he could.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered to her. "I need you, Camelot needs you."

"Arthur," her voice trembled with fear. Arthur realized she'd been right about this place and though she was not dead, she was dying. Somehow, someone had sent him to this place. Nightmare or dream, he couldn't decide which. All he knew was there was hope and he had a chance to save her. At the moment he just needed to reassure her.

"You know the first time I knew I loved you?" he said gently.

He heard her soft sobs as she clung to him.

"When I was sick and dying and you spoke to me. You saw something in me I hadn't seen in myself. The man I was to become. The king I am. I teased you but I wanted to hear those words again and again coming from your lips. I believed those words because you said them – only you."

"I love you Arthur," she said.

"You love me despite my faults and boorish behavior," he teased but she could find no humor.

"I will die in this place," she confessed. He ignored her fears and continued.

"If you could see how the people love you. How they carry you within their hearts. It is because they finally see what I have always known. I think you will be Camelot's greatest queen." As he said the words, he felt her growing colder in his arms.

"Arthur," she whispered, her voice failing, her arms which embraced him were losing potency.

"No,…no," a desperate Arthur kissed her, not know what else to do. She responded slightly to his touch. As he continued, she drew strength and tightened her arms around him. Arthur finally understood there were no words that could bring her back. Only his touch, his loving embrace anchored her to this world.

In the demising light of the darken throne room Arthur Pendragon made love to Guinevere. He loved not in the ways a King may love a Queen but the ways in which a husband loved his wife, a man loves a woman. Each kiss was a breath for her, each loving embrace held her to him. His passion ignited her life. Like kindling, he set afire her passion for him. He caught her quickening breath, the heat the flowing along her limbs and the certainty she was here with him in this terrible place.

"Arthur!" she yelled, digging her fingers into his skin and holding on for dear life. She glowed like hot coals as sweat glisten off her mocha skin. She stared up at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You have the bluest eyes," she said as he finally allowed himself to let go. He fell into darkness.

_Arthur!_

A voice summoned him from his fitful dream. He opened his eyes to the sight of a Merlin. The buffoon was grinning like a satisfied cat.

"God help me, what do you want?" he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"She's awake and asking for you," Merlin said still grinning.

"What…."Then it struck him – Gwen. Arthur nearly jumped out of bed, pushing Merlin aside and running passed a smiling Leon. He nearly ran into a guard.

"Try not to kill yourself before you see her," Gwaine said has Arthur dashed by him.

He found her sitting up in bed taking soup from Gaius. He came to her side and kissed her.

"There will none of that for awhile milord," Gaius warned. "A very long while."

"He is full of instruction," a exhausted Gwen said smiling to her husband.

"I thought I lost you," Arthur said and pressed himself close to her on the bed.

"Never," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gaius left them there and closed the door behind him.

Several weeks later, Arthur remembered only bits and pieces of the dream he had with Gwen. He wanted to believe it was brought about by his fatigue and Gaius's potion. Yet it felt real. He liked to think he brought her back. However, Merlin would only say that was his ego talking. Gwen remembered nothing of course and maybe that was best. The thing which intrigued him most was Merlin, who continued to wear a knowing smile that was being to irritate the hell out of him.

"So you got your wife pregnant," the servant boasted as if he'd done the handiwork himself. He was helping Arthur slip on a jacket. Arthur turned to him and gave him a rueful look.

"You know how that happens, don't you Merlin. When a man and a woman get together?" he said sarcastically. Merlin's smug smile vanished.

"Of course I do," he said and his smile returned. "I'm just curious as to when."

_When?_

The question floated in Arthur's mind as well but he realized he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

I like the suggestion, that I should continue this story. Probably three chapters would do it. I didn't know where it would take me; I found it interesting to write. I know it reads as paranormal, but so is magic. Isn't it? I hope you will enjoy.

In Dreams

**2**

Arthur had grown accustomed to staying in bed late into the morning. Half awake, he snuggled next to his sleeping wife. On those cold mornings, all he had to do was press his flesh to hers and steal the heat she generated. Being, eight months pregnant, she was like an oven. He also like the way she smelled and the touch of her skin. It seemed to glow. At the beginning of her pregnancy, her odd requests for strange food concerned him. How does one find pickled eggs at three in the morning without waking half the castle? At one meal, the smell of desserts repulsed her, while the burnt crackling skin of a suckling pig made her delirious with joy. Her constant crying had him on the edge for weeks until it stopped. Somewhere toward the middle of her pregnancy, she'd found a happy medium. She began to accept the fact that her body was no longer her own.

During the night, she'd found her usual position, spooning into him and holding on to his arm as he nestled her belly. From this position, he could feel the baby move. It often did cartwheels early in the morning. He feared his child would be a circus performer with all his gyrations. He'd rub Gwen's stomach and the child would calm itself for awhile. It was during these times, when he was half awake; he would fall into the most incredible dreams.

The dreams felt real and lucid, and they always included the small boy he thought to be his future son. Maybe seven or eight years old, tall and lean for his size, with a mop of black hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He had a hint of his mother's coloring, her playful mouth and shy laugh. In these times with the boy, he didn't feel like a king, a ruler of a great country, just someone's father. At first this idea terrified him but now as he lay next to the woman he loved and dreamed of his unborn child, he felt fearless.

"I hope that's you knee," Gwen said to him, her voice still heavy with sleep. She stirred him from the edge of his dream. She turned her heavy body into to him until they faced each other. He kept his eyes close, wanting to savor the remnants of the dream.

"No, that's not your knee," she said playful. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"May I remain you are speaking to your king," he said formally. She laughed and then she winced.

"What?" A panic Arthur reached out to her.

"Oh, nothing, this child of your is extremely busy this morning. Please speak to him," she said still wincing.

Arthur placed a hand on her enlarged stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Now listen young Pendragon, you are not to cause your mother fits yet. You have years and years to do that young man." Arthur scolded.

"Why do you insist this is a boy," Gwen shook her head.

"Only a boy could cause so much trouble." Arthur tried not to laugh. Gwen playfully slapped at him.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. They both knew who it was.

"Are you decent," Merlin yelled. Arthur groaned, and Gwen giggled.

"Yes, Merlin we are decent," Gwen said.

"Speak for yourself," Arthur said, slipping out of bed. He watched as Gwen struggled to prop herself up. Each day was getting harder and harder. He often found leaving her difficult: to go out on patrol with his men and not be with her.

Merlin emerged into the room with a large tray of food. He gave Gwen a warm smile and smirked at Arthur. He placed it on the table to set up for the morning meal. He made a plate for Gwen and brought it to her.

"Remember, you're my servant," Arthur said snidely.

"Gwen's Ladies-in-Waiting would attend her in the morning, but you're such a grouch, they're too afraid to enter," Merlin said. Arthur gave him a look of righteous indignation.

"You did yell at them dear," Gwen said. Arthur lost the look and sulked to the table to eat.

A half an hour later, Arthur dressed and left for a council meeting, leaving Gwen to watch Merlin cleanup. Before Merlin left to join Arthur, Gwen begged him to stay so they may speak in private.

"What concerns you?" Merlin asked as they both sat at the table. Gwen seemed hesitant how to answer, took a deep breath, and began.

"This may sound strange," she said.

"Strange is my middle name," a smiling Merlin teased. This made her laugh.

"At night….while Arthur sleeps….he….talks…" She began, but stopped, possibly to judge Merlin's reaction.

"Talk?" he prompted.

"In his sleep…"

"In his sleep," Merlin prompted.

"To…someone," Gwen continued.

"Someone?" a confused Merlin's asked. Gwen took another deep breath and mustered her courage.

"Our child. I hear him speak to our unborn child. Is this not strange?" Her eyes begged for an answer.

"He's dreaming," Merlin replied without a doubt. "He can't wait for the baby to be born."

"I know, but their conversations are… odd. It sounds as if the child is older. Arthur gives him advice, talks about Uther and Igraine. He talks about me and how much he loves me. He talks about being a dutiful knight and how to hold a sword properly."

"You know what a dollop head Arthur is. When the child is born, it will pass. He'll be back to his snoring self." Merlin insisted.

A concern Gwen said. "I prefer his snoring to this."

"You worry too much," Merlin said. Gwen sighed, knowing she felt foolish. She gave Merlin a smile to alleviate his worries.

Merlin left, when several maids came in to help Gwen ready for the day. He'd like to think he ended her doubts, but he didn't think so. Merlin went in search of Gaius.

He found the physician stooped over a table mixing herbs. For a brief moment, Merlin hesitated to voice his concerns about Gwen, Arthur and the baby. Whom else could he speak to but his old friend and mentor?

"I think there may be a problem," Merlin began. Gaius arched an eyebrow at him and turned to give Merlin his full attention.

"Problem?"

"Arthur and Gwen's child."

"Does Gwen need me?"

Merlin quickly put up his hand to waylay Gaius' alarms.

"Gwen is suspicious," Merlin said. Gaius shook his head and gave him an 'I told you so', look. Merlin had seen that disapproving look before; when he'd cast that spell on Arthur to save Gwen. Gaius admonished him for it and complained about the repercussions.

"Gwen is no fool, Merlin. Because of you, her child was conceived in magic," the old physician said.

"But it should not have happened, not like that. Only Arthur would think the only way to bring Gwen back from death was to ….well you know," Merlin confessed.

"They are newly married, and this is Arthur you're speaking of. After the wedding, we didn't see him for a week. It took some marauding bandits to pry that boy out of his wife's arms." Gaius gave Merlin a sly smile.

"Yeah that and promise he could go back," Merlin mused.

"So what's the problem?"

"Gwen said he talks to the child while he's sleeping. She's worried." Merlin said. Gaius' scornful look returned.

"They conceived a child on a magical plane of existence. Arthur was conceived from magical. They are akin to each other. When the child is born maybe, it will pass. So for the time being, bring no more attention to it. Gwen and Arthur will be happy to have their child in their arms." Gaius reassured. Merlin left his mentor for his work and went in search of the king.

Merlin wanted to believe Gaius. If it should come to light how his child was conceived, Arthur might not be to forgiving of him. It was just like Arthur not to keep his pants on. Merlin ruminated about this when he found Arthur finishing up the last of his meeting in the council chamber.

"Where have you been all morning?" Arthur scolded.

"Things," Merlin said innocently. Arthur gave him a rueful look. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Morgana," he said. "There have been sighting around the forest of Camelot. I suppose the news of Gwen's pregnancy finally got to her. I'm afraid she might do something to harm them."

"I would never let that happen," Merlin said too quickly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

"That comforts me to no end." Arthur said snidely. "I'm sending out more patrols just in case. In all seriousness, help me keep an eye on Gwen. I know she loves going to the lower town, but until the rumors of Morgana are gone, she'll have to curtail her visits."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the day, Merlin followed Arthur around as he trained his knights, inspected the armory and worked out a new horse. He served dinner to Arthur and Gwen as they had a quiet meal together. Despite his role as servant, they often included him in their dinner conversation.

"I promised Annie I see her sister's new baby," Gwen complained of Arthur's new restriction on her.

"Sorry love, but until Morgana is found you will stick close to the castle." Arthur insisted.

"What if I take one of the knights with me?" Gwen looked hopeful.

"They are no match for Morgana," Arthur said.

"He's right," Merlin chimed in. Gwen gave them a scornful look.

"She is full of hate and evil, and I will have her nowhere near you," Arthur insisted.

A frustrated Gwen huffed, complained and finally left the two men when they would not yield to her. They day had been long, and the weight of her pregnancy was taking its toll lately. She was always tired. When she finally made it to her bed chamber, she had to ask one of the maids to help undress. She had just enough energy to brush her hair and braid it before slipping between the cool sheets. It took her only a moment to fall into a deep sleep.

"Hello mother," a young man said.

Gwen stood at one end of the long corridors that looked out onto a courtyard, at the other end stood a tall, young man, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He wore the crest of the Pendragon on his chainmail. He stared back at her with the familiar eyes of her husband. Gwen held her breath as he slowly walked towards her.

"You are…" she could not find the words.

"Yes mother," he said when came close to her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. He had his father's smile. She couldn't help but gaze into his face. Her finger traced a small scar on his jaw line and brushed the soft, loose curls of his dark hair. Her eyes burned with tears. Only then did she realized she was no longer pregnant.

"Oh, please don't weep mother. We have such little time here," he said softly to her.

"Where is here?" She said, looking around the empty castle.

"That doesn't matter now, I must show you something." He insisted and took her gently by the arm.

"Your father… he speaks to you," Gwen said as her grown son walked them along empty rooms and corridors.

"Yes. He is very full of advice," the young man mused.

"This is very confusing," Gwen said. "Am I dreaming?"

"In a way."

Gwen stopped and turned to him. She gently stroked his face and took a long measure of him.

"What is your name?"

He smiled. "What would you like to call me?"

Gwen stared at him for a time.

"Gwydre, I think," she said, returning the smile.

"I like that, but we must not linger mother," he said and led her away again. Several moments later, he had taken her to an area of the castle she'd never been before. It lay near the tombs of Arthur's ancestors. She didn't liked the place, and never accompanied Arthur when he went to pay tribute to his entombed father.

"Why have you brought me here," she asked. The place was dank and lit with only the glow of a few torches.

"What I show you is hided, and forgotten," Gwydre said.

Gwen stared at the statues of Camelot's ancient kings. Their imposing figures loomed over her in marble, with their solemn faces and cold facades. Gwydre took her to stand before once such statue.

"This is King Esmond who reigned over Camelot over two hundred years ago," Gwydre gazed upon the strong face, as well.

"Why have you brought me to him," Gwen asked.

"It is not Esmond I bring you too," he said. "It is her." Gwydre stepped around to the back of the statue to reveal a small passageway. He took a torch from the wall and held out his hand to her. Gwen took it tentatively and allowed him to guide her to a small, hidden chamber. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust.

"This is Esmond's Queen, Gaenor." Gwydre held the torch up to the sculptured features of a beautiful but intense looking woman.

"I've never heard of her," Gwen confessed.

"Few have. King Esmond died in battle on his thirty-fifth year leaving his wife a widow at twenty-five. She'd already had three children by the king. She was left to raise them alone. She refused to married despite the urging of her council and set out to make a kingdom for her children. Many tried to take her crown, all failed. When her eldest son came of age, he took the crown and set the kingdom on a path we are today."

"She must have been amazing," Gwen said in awe.

"She was. She dealt with border disputes, mad kings, magic and a council of men who doubted her. She taught herself the bow and sword. She held her people together until her son took the throne. It was he who built this statue of her. It used to be in the main square of the old lower town, before the castle was built. It stands here now hidden behind her dead husband."

"Why have you brought me to see her?" Gwen asked.

"Because mother, this woman would not have suffered at Morgana's hands. Without hesitation, she would put an arrow through the witch's heart. This is who you must become to protect me, and father and to protect, Camelot."

Gwen stared at her son confused and in doubt. She was no warrior Queen. However, she knew her son had evaded her dreams to tell she had to be this kind of woman.

"I don't know…" Gwen faltered.

"You must know. Soon Morgana will come to you and if you do not become like Gaenor, the future as I have shown you will not exist. I will not exist." He gazed deeply into Gwen's eyes, and she knew this to be true.

"What must I do?" She said with deep resignation.

"When you awake you must come to this place. At the base, of the statue is a compartment the holds something of Gaenor. You must wear it on your person," he said.

"Is it magic? Arthur will not understand," she warned.

"It only negates magic. However, in my time, father will embrace magic once again, but for now, keep it secret."

"I don't know if I can do this on my own," she confessed.

"Ask Merlin, he will help you and keep your secret. He is an excellent keeper of secrets," Gwydre smiled at her. Gwen took a deep breath and nodded. She trusted Merlin with her life. Now she trusted him with her son's.

"When will I see you again?" She asked as he guided her out of the room. Gwydre bent down and kissed his mother gently. They held hands tightly.

"If all goes well, in time mother," Gwydre said. Gwen felt something pull at her from the corners of her mind. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"Sleep mother and sweeter dreams than these," he said softly, as he words trailed away.

It was barely daybreak when Gwen awoke suddenly with the gentle sounds of Arthur snoring. He lay next to her deep in sleep. She felt disoriented for a moment as she struggled to rise from bed without waking her husband. She felt the weight again of her child as she waddled away from the bed. She wrapped a thick knitted shawl around her, slipped on some shoes and eased to the door of the bedchamber. She knew if Arthur awoke without finding her there, he would raise the alarm. Despite her condition, she had to be quick and silent. She held her breath as she slowly eased the door open, keeping an eye on a sleeping Arthur all the while.

"Gwen," a voice from behind her said, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She turned to see Merlin.

"I couldn't sleep…," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Merlin I need your help," Gwen pleaded as she closed the door behind them.

"For what?" Merlin yawned. She grabbed him by the arm and hurried down the hall.

"Morgana is coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not quite sure where this story is going, but I do enjoy the journey. Hope you enjoy it as well._

Chapter 3

Merlin traversed the narrow corridors of Camelot with a pregnant woman bent on taking him some place he'd never been. This wasn't what he had in mind when he'd been awakened from a deep sleep by the unborn child of Gwen and Arthur. The night had started out pleasant enough, a good meal with Gaius and a warm, comfy bed. Then a knight accosted him while he was trying having a pleasant dream about a custard pie stolen from the kitchen. He was dreaming of course, and he was genuinely trying to enjoy the pie and the dream. He told the knight to piss off. When the knight proclaimed that he was Gwydre, a prince of Camelot, a reluctant Merlin took notice. It was in the eyes of course, he'd seen that arrogant, self-important look before - in Arthur Pendragon

When Merlin asked him kindly to get out of his dream and his head, the stout man insulted him.

"My father said you were always a bit lazy," a familiar curl of his lips reminded Merlin of Gwen. Then he'd known he'd get no peace until he abandoned his pie and paid attention.

"The next time you invade my dreams, have the decency to wait until I finish eating," Merlin complained. Lean, darkly handsome, Gwydre glared at him the way only a Pendragon could. He had his father's height, full mouth and jaw line. There was much of Gwen in him, though his eyes were a startling blue, they had her softness.

"You know Merlin, for a man who now gives my father wise council and my mother his undying friendship and loyalty, you're a real whiner."

A disgusted Merlin shook his head. He was being insulted by yet another Pendragon. Was there no end to it, first Uther, then Arthur and now this Gwydre?

"Why don't you invade your father's dreams? Seems you been doing that for awhile," Merlin complained.

"I don't know how this works Merlin. It seems I can only visit my father as a child, my mother as a young man. I stand before you as a grown man, with two sons and daughter of my own. I guess I appear during a time when I'm most needed to that person."

Merlin thought about this, and the idea made him smile. He'd like the idea of his continuation with the family.

"Then in your time, I must be older and wiser," a grinning Merlin, said.

Gwydre nodded, and his smile disappeared. "You have less hair,"

Instinctively, Merlin touched his head and then realization hit him.

"Then you know I am...a..." Merlin had difficulties in find the word.

"A wizard, yes of course. In fact, you promised once to tell me how I have abilities of my own?" Gwydre gave him a questioning look.

Merlin remembered how Gwydre was conceived and whined at the memory. "Is that why you've come to me?"

Gwydre shook his head.

"I'm here for my mother," he said with all seriousness. "Though I am curious. I thought this was an opportune time asked."

"Why now?"

"Let's say you're the younger version of you is less ...less stubborn. In my time, your stubbornness was legendary. "Gwydre mused.

"Obvious, I didn't tell you for a reason," Merlin said slyly.

"You always said you would tell me when I was older, well I'm older." Gwydre said.

Merlin huffed.

"Well, not old enough," he retorted. "Tell me why you have come about your mother."

Realizing that Merlin would give him no satisfaction, Gwydre relented and told Merlin the reason for his visit.

"My mother is about to embark on an extremely dangerous path. Father will be set against it, as will others. You must support her Merlin and enlist others to help. It will change her from the sweet girl that you've come to know. She will emerge a true Queen of Camelot. She does it to save father and me, in truth, to save us all." Gwydre said.

Merlin looked into the blue eyes that were both familiar yet strange to him. He knew in his heart what Gwydre spoke the truth, but this was a dream was it not. Hints of doubt edged the corner of his mind. How much faith could he put in dreams?

However, these were perilous times. Morgana constant attempts to bring down the kingdom and destroy her brother kept the country in chaos. Then there was Gwen, a new and popular Queen. Gwen had gained the affection of the people and their growing loyalty. With a child on the way, she cemented her position on the throne. There were rumors that when Morgana heard the news she screamed in rage for days and the skies turned violent with storm clouds that would not rain.

"If Gwen is in danger Arthur will protect her, as will I." Merlin reassured.

Gwydre shook his head.

"You and father will do your best. There will be a brief moment when she is alone, unprotected. You are not there nor father. This one time, she must stand on her own against Morgana. I've seen this. I have dreamt this. You know as well as I, fate is cast upon the wind, ever changing. Yet there are some things set in time, like the mountain and the sun. Your arrival in Camelot, Uther's death, Morgana's betrayal and father becoming king are set in the fabric of time. My mother's fate and the fate of her children are in the wind Merlin and the only person who can set it, it not my father or even you. It is my mother. So you must help her." Gwydre said. His gaze never wavered from Merlin. Merlin thought deeply on this. The idea of Gwen's fate lying in her own hands was only fair. The moment Arthur realized he loved her, much of the events in her life had been determined by others people.

"What must I do," Merlin finally said. Gwydre nodded and smiled at him. He had his mother's smile.

"First, you must wake up."

Now Merlin was wide, awake, he tried to insure that Gwen didn't slip on the smooth stone steps as they made their way down to the royal burial chambers. It was dark and damp, and Gwen clutched her large belly determined to make her own way down the narrow steps.

"If Arthur awakes and find you have gone he'll sound the alarm. If he finds me down here with you, he'll throw me into the dungeon, and lock you in your room." Merlin protested.

"Stop complaining. If you want to complain try being pregnant," Gwen said as he took a torch from the wall at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked, following her with dread.

"Yes…no…yes. It was a dream Merlin. How clear are your dreams?" She snapped and realized what she had done and apologized quickly. The moment seemed to be getting to her.

"Arthur is dreaming of your son, you are dreaming of your son. Then I don't feel so foolish to tell you your Gwydre interrupted a pleasant dream I was having."

Gwen turned suddenly at the sound of her son's name.

"You spoke to him?" Curiosity danced across her face as she smiled back at Merlin.

"He has his father's disposition," Merlin said with a hint of annoyance. "Thankfully your looks."

Even in the darkness, Merlin could she her eyes well up with tears. She covered her mouth to stifle a sob. She stared down at her enlarged belly and hugged it tightly.

"Does he look well? When he appeared to me, he was still a just a boy on the road to becoming a man."

"Very well." Merlin reassured "He cares deeply about you."

"He thinks Morgana is coming," she said.

"She's gone mad with the news of your pregnancy. I wouldn't put it past her to try something."

"Will she never give up? Must we always watch our back where she is concerned? It breaks Arthur's heart to know she is his family and hates him so. They have all betrayed him or done him harm. Even his father," she said.

"Uther did love him," Merlin said, surprised at his defense of the dead king.

"His love always had a cost Merlin. Uther loved Arthur because he was his son, not because he was Arthur. Most of their disagreement had to do with Arthur not behaving as Uther expected. Arthur's refusal to marry any girl Uther threw at him. Arthur's unyielding defense of his friends, when Uther thought them unworthy. I give Uther no credit for loving Arthur." Gwen's legendary restraint played in her voice.

Merlin measured her words and knew them to be true. He thought of no other woman who could give Arthur a wiser council than Gwen. Inherently shy and modest, her support of her husband has given Arthur the foundation he needed to create a truly magnificent Camelot. Some would say that Arthur's greatest strength were his army, Camelot's castle walls and his bravery. Merlin knew the hugely pregnant woman standing next to him was the king's greatest strength.

They lingered for a moment until Gwen composed herself enough to continued. She guided him tentatively into the underground tombs of Camelot's nobility. They made their way to a room of statues and Gwen slipped into a small hallway behind a statue of one of Camelot's Kings. Inside the narrow chamber, Gwen held out the torch for Merlin to hold. A small statue of a woman stared down at them. The face was defiant and beautiful. To his surprise, the women held a quiver of arrows and a long, narrow sword.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This Queen Gaenor," Gwen said. "There is a compartment at the base of the statue." She tried to kneel.

"Hold this I will do it." Merlin handed Gwen the torch.

Below the etched name of Queen Gaenor was her coat of arms. Unlike the typical dragon crest, Gaenor's crest bore a rose in full bloom entwined with a bow and sword.

"Is the base hollow?" Merlin asked.

"There is a small compartment on the left corner covered in clay," Gwen said, bringing the light closer. Merlin saw the small indentation and looked around for a rock. When he found one the size he needed, he struck the six inch spot hard several times before breaking the seal. He had to reach inside with his fingers to pull out a stiff leather pouch. If he hadn't seen himself, he wouldn't have believed it. He held it out to Gwen. She took it and carefully opened the thick leather pouch. She pulled out a small gold bracelet. Merlin stood up to get a closer look. The workmanship was incredible.

It took a moment for Merlin to feel the pull. An aura of magic emanated from the small bracelet. It seemed too drawn from him his power, and he had to move back.

"What is wrong?" Gwen asked, staring into his pale face.

"That is magic," Merlin said, never taking his eyes off the piece. Realizing what he'd said he quickly recovered. "I can tell by the markings. I've seen them in Gaius's books."

"My son says it works against any magic, even Morgana's." Gwen said.

"Arthur will not allow this, and if he sees it, he will destroy it," Merlin insisted.

"Even if it saves his son," a heated Gwen said.

"How will you explain that? Your unborn child appeared to you in a dream. He will think it's magic as well. Also, remember he tried to use magic once to save Uther, and it back fired on him. He won't trust it Gwen, believe me." Merlin stepped even further away, but the confined space was making it difficult.

"Then I will hide it from him," she said defiantly.

Merlin gave her a doubtful look.

"He is your husband Gwen, he notices everything about you. If you show up with some strange piece of jewelry on you, if his jealousy doesn't send him in a rage, his suspicions will." Merlin stood by the entrance of the room.

"Then you must keep it for me. You must help me." Gwen insisted.

Merlin shook his head.

"Please Merlin I beg of you, for my unborn son." Gwen pleaded.

Even in the dim torchlight, Merlin saw the pained expression on Gwen's face. He knew the threat from Morgana was real. His fears and skepticism would not save Gwen from Morgana when he wasn't there to protect her. He remembered his words to Gwydre, and promised to help Gwen at any cost. He silently cursed himself.

"Put in the porch, I don't want to touch it," Merlin said solemnly. Gwen had obeyed instantly and held the leather bag to Merlin. He held it out between his thumb and his forefinger as if it were squirrel bait.

"Let's get out of here before I changed my mind," Merlin complained as he examined the pouch. He looked up to see Gwen staring at the admirable figure of the Queen of yesteryear, her gaze hopeful. She brushed a gentle hand along the foot of the Gaenor's statue, an acknowledgement, between two brave women. They left.

It took them longer to return to Gwen's bedchamber. The midnight trek to the royal tombs had taken its toll on her. She was exhausted and had to stop several times. They were sitting and talking on a stone bench when a large ruckus came from the opposite hallway. Gwen reached for Merlin's hand and tensed. They heard the sounds of men and clanging metal coming toward them. Merlin stood in a protective stance, in front of Gwen. Her hand already covered the small pouch in Merlin's hand.

"Find her," the familiar voice of Arthur boomed through the corridors of the castle. Merlin and Gwen took in a long sigh of relief as a group of soldiers, and her half dressed husband came stomping toward them. His hair was askew, shirtless and barefoot as he led the charge down the hall. In his hand, he held his sword. Obviously, he had awoken to find she had gone. Arthur's progression stopped the moment he saw his extremely pregnant wife peeking from behind his servant.

"What the hell is going on," Arthur bellowed.

"Sire," a nervous Merlin said and shoved the pouch into his pocket.

"Merlin, what are you doing with my wife," an annoyed Arthur demanded. Gwen stood up and walked around Merlin, rubbing her ample belly.

"I had a cramp, and I though a walk would ease me back to sleep," she said softly as she approached her husband.

"You didn't wake me, but you woke Merlin?" Arthur said, sounding a little hurt.

"You were sleeping peacefully, and Merlin was already awake," she said.

Arthur glared at his servant.

"Why were you awake?"

Merlin stood dumbfounded.

"He'd…just came back from the tavern," Gwen blurted out. Merlin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Tavern!" Arthur exclaimed. "Well if you have that much energy, maybe you should clean out the stable before breakfast."

Arthur glowered at him before taking Gwen's hand and leading her away. Gwen turned back to see him and gave him an apologetic look.

Great! Merlin thought and headed for the stable. He made his way to his chambers to get what little sleep left to him before dealing with the stables. When he opened the door, Gaius was waiting up for him.

"Is everything alright, I heard the commotion," the older man said.

"All is well," an exhausted Merlin plopped down on a stool. "The Queen went for a midnight stroll in the tombs."

"Why for heaven sake?" Gaius asked. Merlin pulled out the pouch, placed it on the table, and pushed it as a way as he could.

"Because her unborn son told her so." An exasperated Merlin complained and rubbed his aching head. "The child isn't even born, and he's acting just like a Pendragon, telling everybody what to do. He drags his pregnant mother out of a warm bed and me from a truly delicious dream to find that." He pointed to the pouch. Gaius went over to him and emptied the content of the pouch in his hand. He recognized the markers.

"Do you know what this is Merlin?" Gaius asked. "It has protection markings."

Merlin nodded.

"Gwen plans to use it against Morgana."

Gaius slipped the bracelet back into the pouch and tied it tightly.

"And her son in a dream told her to do this?" a skeptical Gaius asked.

"Well it seems that you were right about their child being born of magic, because he's using it to warn his mother. He's dreamt Morgana will one day attack Gwen and kill him when Arthur and I cannot help her. He insisted Gwen must do this on her own, and I have to help her prepare."

"Help her do what exactly?" Gaius asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Queen Gaenor from long ago," Merlin asked. Gaius's face held a thoughtful look as he struggled for the memory.

"Yes, I remember that name. There is a legend about her. After her husband death, a mad king came to the old castle walls and declared himself the new king of Camelot. He demanded that she open the gates, wed him and promised to give her children by the old king a merciful death. She refused. The king threatened to burn down the gates and take what he wanted. Before he finished his threat she put an arrow through his heart."

"I think Gwen aspires to be like Gaenor."

"Sweet Gwen?" Gaius said doubtfully.

Merlin gave a long serious look.

"Yes, our sweet Gwen," Merlin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen cooed at her new born son. Born four months ago, his dark, silky hair and brilliant blue eyes stared up at her. He was a beautiful child, even tempered and playful. All were drawn to him. Gaius called him an old soul. She'd never know such joy, except her time with Arthur. As for her husband, he was besotted with the child. Many days, she would find them together. Arthur would show off his handy work to his knights as if it were a feat he'd accomplished on his own. It made her smile at the thought of it. She would like to believe these were the best times of her life, but they weren't. Morgana had seen to that.

Since the birth of her son, Morgana had allied herself with a criminal called Bolas from the east whose only goal was to plunder Camelot's riches, sell her people in to slavery and torch the ground black. At first, they were small marauding parties on the borders. Morgana's magic has given them boldness and now they venture deeper into the kingdom. Often, Arthur returned after a skirmish, bloodied and exhausted.

"They do not indeed to fight us out right. They plan to pick at us to death," Arthur complained as Gwen tended to his wounds. They only thing that soothed his worried brow was holding his son. Once nestled into his father's strong embrace, the baby would light up with attention, as if communing with Arthur on another level. Arthur would speak back him, not as a child, but as one of his captains of the guard. Serious talk for serious men, Gwen mused. The only thing that could pull the child away was Gwen need to feed him. Even then, Arthur would sit with them and watch his son being nursed.

In the privacy of their quarters, Gwen could speak openly, without the ear of the council and the court hearing. She did not want to be seen as an overbearing Queen with too much influence over her husband. She would nurse and talk about the events of their day and especially Morgana.

"Her magic has driven her mad," Arthur complained. Gwen could not disagree.

"She is up to something Arthur," Gwen said. She'd wrapped the baby tightly in a soft cloth and waited until he begun to feed before she continued. "They raid the border, and you go out to engage them, and they run away before you can put an end to them."

"It's like they don't want to fight," Arthur lamented.

"It's more than that I think," she said, gently swaying to a rhythm that soothed the suckling child.

"All I know, it's draining." Arthur sat back in the high back chair and closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a while, Arthur communing in some far off place. "Last night I dreamt of my father as he was in his last days."

Gwen said nothing. Uther was a difficult subject for her to speak of with her husband. Arthur saw his father a certain way. His love blinded him to Uther's chief faults. Gwen had no such delusions. If Uther had remained alive they would not be together, and her son would not have been born.

"I dreamt him in a meadow, beyond the forest, where the mountain meets the land to the west. I call out to him, but he walks away. I run to catch up and ask why he does not speak to me. All he says is that he is done here, and no more can be asked of him. Then I let him go."

Gwen saw the faraway look in her husband's eyes. His father and mother were dead, his uncle had betrayed him, and his sister has gone mad while trying to usurp his throne. He reminded her of a small boy as he sat wearing a pale tunic and plain trousers. His gaze caught in some memory or twisted dream.

"What are you thinking," she asked softly trying to break him from it. Arthur turned to her and the haunted look melted away. His smile returned with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I think I'm jealous of my son," he teased as he watched his son nurse.

"Well if you're a good boy," she said smiling back at him. Arthur came over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Gwen loved the heat it brought and pushes the kiss deeper. They got lost in the moment, when a gurgling sound of protest interrupted them. Arthur stared down at his son.

"You have gotten yours Gwydre. It is time for mine," Arthur complained jovially.

"In time," she said, pushing Arthur away, so she might finish nursing. Arthur retook his seat and stared at his wife.

"Gwaine said you almost hurt yourself today." Gwen caught the concern in her husband voice but tried to ignore it.

"No more than usual." Gwen kept her eyes on her son, refusing to make eye contact with Arthur. She knew where he was leading.

"Merlin is no help," Arthur said, and this time he's tone turned annoyed.

"Merlin is fantastic, and he supports me. I have asked for little Arthur, but I insist on this. You can't always protect me."

"It is my duty to protect you," his voice tense with anger.

"I will master the sword and the bow, Arthur." She said firmly, matching his gazes. Her raised voice surprised him.

She'd asked Gwaine to teach her the sword. In the palace forge, her brother fashioned a strong, light weight one for her that she could wield without tiring. At the beginning, they practiced with wooden ones, often Gwen left the sessions bruised. She did with better with the bow and her lessons from Leon. She loved the natural grace of the weapon and became proficient at it. She grew in confident and ignored the complaints of her husband and his council about the rightful duties of a Queen of Camelot. They hadn't had nightmares of Morgana harming her child.

"I will never let that Morgana get that close," Arthur swore.

"You will try I know," Gwen said her eyes pleading for her husband's understanding.

"Let's speak no more of Morgana. She makes my head hurt," Arthur said. "Give me my son. It is time for our evening walk."

Gwen finished nursing and handed Gwydre to his father. Arthur gently rested the child against his shoulder and patted his back. Gwen fixed her garment as she watched them walked out the door, a few moments later, Merlin bounded into the room with a shiny pair of boots.

"Merlin," Gwen said in surprise. "I was coming to see you."

Merlin looked around the room. "Where are they?"

"Right about now, I'm sure they are walking sentry duty along the wall. Gwydre has turned into Camelot's youngest knight," she mused.

"If you're not careful, Arthur will have him fitted for a suit of armor soon," Merlin teased. Gwen laughed at the idea because she wouldn't put it past her husband to try. Her mood quickly turned somber when she turned to Merlin.

"You both ride out tomorrow. How long this time?" she asked.

"Don't know. Maybe a week or two. I know Arthur doesn't want to stay and leave Camelot defenseless to long. He especially doesn't want to leave you and his son," Merlin said.

"Each time he goes hunting for her, he is further and further away. Sometimes I fear he will never come back."She'd clasped her hands over her heart. There was a growing ache that Gwen fought against it.

"He will come back," Merlin reassured. Gwen smiled, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Just remember before you leave to give me the amulet. I would feel safer knowing it is close."

Merlin reluctantly agreed. Gwen knew Merlin didn't want her to use the amulet. He feared Arthur finding out and become angry. She feared it as well, but what was she to do against Morgana's magic. When Merlin insisted that he remained behind, Gwen refused. Oddly, she felt better knowing that Merlin was by Arthur's side. She could never explain why she felt this way.

"I will be fine; Arthur decided that Gwaine shall remain behind. I told him, it was unnecessary," she said.

"Well, just keep him out of the tavern," Merlin joked.

"Keep who out of the tavern," Arthur's voice boomed as he walked through the door, the child in the crook of his arm asleep surprisingly undisturbed by his father's loud voice.

"Gwaine," Gwen complained as she went to them to take her child. The baby would be up all night if he woke. Gwen gave Arthur a critical look.

"Nothing can wake that child," Arthur huffed. "He sleeps like…"

"His father," Merlin interrupted as watched Gwen place the child in its crib.

"Get our Merlin," Arthur barked.

Merlin gave Gwen an exasperated smile before leaving them.

"Remember in the morning Merlin," Gwen whispered to him and the servants smile disappeared. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"What was that about the morning," Arthur said as he stretched and yawned. Gwen swore her husband had the ears of a fox.

"Nothing," she said, checking on her son one last time before coming to Arthur side. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Remember I will be gone for several days," he said in a pitiful voice, he only reserved for her. Gwen's brow rose in mocked curiosity.

"I've packed your woolen socks, you should be fine," she teased. Arthur feigned hurt.

"Have you nothing for your husband before he goes," Arthur demanded, sounding like a petulant child. Gwen laughed and kissed Arthur deeply, reminding him how much she truly loved him.

Sometimes, when he held her in his arms, Gwen thought it was a dream. Some fanciful hallucination thought up in her overheated imagination. She'd been the blacksmith's daughter and a child of a maid. Now she had the heart of the King of Camelot, and she was his Queen with maids of her own. She had a child, a strong boy who would in time reign. It felt like a dream as Arthur plied her with kisses, and they lay skin to skin.

They lay beneath the bedding of the large be as the reality of his mission the coming day hit them both. There was something that nagged at Gwen as if she foresaw a coming storm. Arthur must have sensed it, because he seemed extremely tender with her. Maybe, each not wanting to let the moment go, both were unable to sleep. He held her tightly in his arms as she shivered.

"I will be back," he reassured her. For her own sake, Gwen needed to believe him as she finally fell in a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed Arthur's absence, Gwen kept herself on a schedule. Since Arthur was gone, she attended to the council meeting in the morning, spend as much time as she with her son before heading off to practice with Gwaine. She was happy the knight had remained behind, because she needed to work on her skills. His humor and skill as a teacher made the training go easier. She loved Gwaine like a brother. He was unconventional in his technique. He emphasized her natural grace and understood she would never have the strength to fight traditionally.<p>

"You must be like the bee, sting and sting until you inflict enough pain they either leave you alone or incapacitate them. There are places on a man's body that are vulnerable to a quick sword. You must be quick. Make their arms and legs useless," he said and she'd followed his advice to heart. She would never overwhelm a man, but she would be able to protect herself. So, every day she practiced under his watchful eyes. When he smiled at her successful completion of moves, it made her confident.

Gwen had taken on a young girl, named Miriam to watch over Gwydre while she was doing the King's work and practicing with Gwaine. Only fourteen, she'd worked in the kitchen, the baker's daughter. She had quick smile, wide green eyes, a thatch of wheat color hair and pleasant disposition. Strong from helping her father bake bread and lifting heavy flour sacks, she didn't shy away from work. Nor did she shy away from confrontation. Raised in a household of four brothers, Miriam wasn't easily intimidated by the likes of knights whose roughhousing often sent many a lady- in-waiting running.

Another reason why Gwen had chosen Miriam, because she knew the girl would obey without question and protect her son at any cost. Miriam knew that if anything should happen to Gwen, she was to take the child, hid, and await his father's return. Miriam swore. Often in the late afternoon, the two of them could be found along the castle wall. While Gwen stood waiting for her Arthur's return, she spoke to the young Miriam of what she must do if the castle were attack and overrun. Gwen prayed that her plan would never come to fruition.

A week after Arthur left the first inkling of trouble came when two guards were found murdered by on patrol close to the castle. They bodies stripped of their uniforms. It was only by chance that a farmer had found them. Gwaine doubled the guard on Gwen and Gwydre until the culprits were found. They were never found. Gwen began wearing the amulet beneath her clothing. She sensed Morgana was near. Had this been Morgana's plan all along. To lure Arthur away from the castle and leave her and their child vulnerable. She tried not to panic but her fears got the best of her.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had awakened her from a dead sleep. A small band of assassins had made their way inside the castle. She seemed half caught in a nightmare when he's strong arm shook her. Without thinking, she called out to Miriam who had a cot near the baby crib. She rushed the girl to dress.<p>

Gwen hurried as best she could to dress Gwydre quickly. Plain homespun clothes, gotten from a friend of Miriam. She was to hid the child in the planned spot. Not to return until she was sure it was safe. Either, Gwen would find her if all went. If not, she was to search for Arthur or Merlin.

"I will protect him with my life my lady," Miriam said in her small voice. Gwen gave her a kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

"I know," Gwen said.

The baby fussed a bit, but once Gwen nursed him he finally settled down into a deep much needed sleep. The excitement of the day had kept him up and Gwen's nerves didn't help. When she placed the sleeping baby in Miriam's strong arms, she said a pray. She prayed Arthur would return in time. She prayed she had the strength she needed to get things done. She kissed Gwydre gently on the his head and inhale his sweet aroma and wondered if this would be the last she would see of him. Giving Miriam the last bit of instruction, she sent the girl off, alone, with the heir to Camelot wrapped in a plan unadorned blanket.

"We must go Gwen," Gwaine insisted as he pulled her toward the throne room. She'd dressed for battle, her bow strapped her back and her sword in sheathed at her side. A stepped behind Gwaine when the first intruders charged. Frozen for a heartbeat as one guard fell dead beside her with a knife in his chest, Gwen unsheathed her sword. Two men were on Gwaine and another attacked two of the guards protecting her. Without thinking, she ran toward Gwaine's aide, fell onto one knee and slice the tendons of one of his attackers. The man twisted and howling pain. He turned on her, raising his sword for a death strike, when she swiped at the unguarded area of his armpit. The attacker instantly dropped his sword as her sword struck it's mark. Gwaine quickly finished him off piercing his side after dealing with his own attacker.

When she stood, sword in hand an amazed Gwaine stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. The blood of her attacker smeared her cheek and she wiped it with the back of her hand. Her heart pounded, her fear pushed deep down by the rage she felt. These men were here to kill her and her child. These men sent by Morgana. For the first time in her life, she never hated someone as she hated the witch. She had once called her friend and loved her like a sister. Now all she wanted was the woman's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

When I first began this story, it was suppose to be a one-shot. I guess I got carried away with the idea of it. I guess I wanted a little payback for Gwen in regard to Morgana. Also, I've always thought she could be stronger, if even she didn't believe she could be. Or at least as it's written on the show. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the comments and reviews.

In Dreams

Ch. 5

Gwen sat, crouched against the stone wall. A sheen of sweat held rivets of her hair to the nape of her neck. One of the guards handed her some water, which she drank greedily. Another stood patrol at the other end of a long corridor. They were awaiting Gwaine's returned. He'd gone to reconnoiter the citadel. They had discovered through one of the captured intruders that Morgana had infiltrated into Camelot with at least trained twenty men. Her plan had been to kill Gwen and take the young prince as ransom to us Gaenor e against Arthur. Gwen suspected as much. She pressed her finger against the little amulet that hung from her neck and wondered if she should not have given it to her son for protection. She silently prayed that Miriam was taking good care of him.

"Here he is milady," the guard said pointing to the approaching figure.

Gwaine came back, with several other guards in tow. He looked exhausted. It had been several hours since Morgana's first struck. Her trained assassins killed many of the Camelot guards. Gwaine was spectacular as he fended off attacker after attacker.

He knelt by her side.

"Word has gone out to Arthur. I've dispatched several riders. I don't know if or when, Arthur can come back in time. We will avoid them as long as we can." He said with steely eyes. Gwen nodded and struggled to get up. She was tired. Gwaine placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to stay seated.

"Rest, you done well," he said softly. "Arthur would be proud."

"Milady saved me, in the heat of battle when I was attacked from behind," one of the guards said. His grateful expression warmed Gwen's heart. She'd asked him his name, when the fight was over.

"Malik, if we should survive this, I will give the king your name to commend you," she'd said to him. The young soldier seemed extremely pleased with this.

"Yes, she is our warrior queen," Gwaine said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Gwen said and stood up.

"We will take you to the throne room. We can hold up there. It's one of the strongest areas in the castle. With enough guards, we can hold off Morgana forever."

Gwen nodded in agreement. It was also the opposite direction she had sent Miriam and her son. She would be the decoy and all of Morgana's attackers would be on her and away from her baby. She needed time for Miriam to get away. If she died at Morgana's hands, then what chance would her son have?

"Which way should we go," Malik asked.

"Morgana knows this castle. She will have her men at every entrance toward the throne room. We will have to fight our way through them," a resolute Gwaine said. "Let's go."

Gwen was about to follow when she stopped. Gwaine noticed immediately and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He'd asked, coming to her side again.

Gwen thought long and hard before she answered. She raised her sword for all to see and stared at the men surrounding her. They were there to protect her. She didn't need protection she needed soldiers.

"Morgana hunts us like rabbits. I say, lets pursue her like the fox?" Gwen said her voice clear and unwavering.

"It's too dangerous," Gwaine insisted.

"No more dangerous than being hunted in a maze. I say no more." Anger tinged Gwen's voice. "I say, Camelot will never be hers. I say, I am Queen of Camelot, and it will never be hers. We had suffered so long because of her hatred. She means to take my son and use him against his father. I will cut out her heart before I allow that." The word bit and felt true.

Maybe it was something in the way she said it, the conviction of her words. It made Gwaine take a long, steady breath. Maybe for the first time, the woman before him wasn't just his friend. Somehow, she had become his Queens, as well. She stood, dirty with grime, bloody by the wounds of her fallen enemies. She was no longer someone to protect, but someone to follow.

"For my king and Camelot," she said solemnly and held out her hand. Gwaine covered it with his, as did the other soldiers. They all swore to the king and their country.

The plan was straightforward. She would be the bait. Gwaine didn't like it, but she refused to see reason. She fashioned a small bundle from a decorative vase wrapped in a blanket. She cradled it in her arms like a baby. Her cloak hid her sword. The plan was to make for the stable, drawing out the assassins from their hiding place. Only one of the guards would accompany her, Malik. Gwen knew if Morgana believed she was trying to escape from Camelot and into the nearby woods, she could hide there until Arthur's return. Morgana didn't have enough men to pursue her.

"Arthur will kill me when he finds out?" Gwaine complained. Gwen gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I will be there to protect you Sir Gwaine," she said. She left with Malik.

It didn't take long before the first attack came. Two men emerged from a hallway, blocked their way. One demanded the child. The other raised his sword to strike Malik. Gwaine called out, and both Malik and Gwen dropped to the ground as arrows flew by them and embedded into the chest of Morgana's men. Gwen stood up and examined their look of shock as they lay dying. She put the bundle aside and knelt down beside one of the men as they groaned in pain.

"I hope she has paid you enough for this," she said with disgust. Gwen took the bow and quiver from an approaching Gwaine as they continued on down a narrow corridor.

They separated into three parties. Malik remained by her side as Gwaine, and his men flanked her at a distance. This drew in two more intruders, and they were immediately dispatched. When they came across a group of soldiers in a heated battle, they joined in. With the added men, the attackers were quickly overwhelmed.

For over an hour, they slowly made their way to the outer courtyard. Gwen had given up the tactic of carrying the wrapped vase. She strode through the castle and hunted. Along the way, soldiers gathered around her as Gwen's strength of will carried them along. They were gaining the upper hand until they got to the open courtyard. There she found Morgana with the last of her men. Deranged and defiant, her husband's sister glared at her with such hatred and evil, Gwen almost didn't recognize the once beautiful face of her former friend. Sitting atop of a dark horse, she towered over them.

The look of smug satisfaction on Morgana's face grated on Gwen, but she held her ground. They had fought all night and the dawn slowly crept along the horizon. The morning air was damp and chilly, and Gwen saw her frosted exhalations as she finally faced off with the witch.

She should be afraid, she thought. However, the only emotion that took residence in her was rage. Her face flushed with it, her muscles gained strength from it, and she focused it on the woman dressed in black before her.

"Little, dear Gwen," Morgana said dripping with sarcasm. "Your Arthur fell for my trap and left you all alone."

Gwen slowly shook her head. "I am not alone."

The several dozen men behind her lifted up their swords and spears and cheered. Malik yelled her named, and the other's joined in. The reaction on Morgana's face was priceless. It contorted in disgust and horror as the men of Camelot showed their alliances to their Queen."

"They dare to call you Queen," Morgana almost screamed.

Gwen held up her hand to stop the men's chanting her named. They obeyed immediately.

"I would die for them, would you?" Gwen said.

Morgana's mouth twisted in disgust. "You will all die." Her attention turned to Gwaine, who stood by Gwen's side.

"I might save you for later," she said and smiled at him. "But before I do, where is that creature of yours, hidden away? Is he under a bed or a table?"

"You think I would ever tell you," Gwen shouted.

"If you don't I'll kill everyone who stands in my way just to get to him," Morgana said. Then her face softened. "I will guarantee you this. If you hand over the child to me, I will make yours and Arthur's death merciful. I will allow the creature to live. Maybe I'll give him to a maid or merchant's wife to raise as their own. Is that not kind of me?"

"There is no compassion in you Morgana. It has been all but burnt away. To think that I once thought you were my friend," Gwen said, with sadness in her voice.

"Enough of this prattle and kill her." Morgana commanded coldly as her few remaining men advanced on the large group. Gwen's men laughed at the absurdity of the mismatched forces.

"Let's end this," Gwaine commanded and was about to charge when Morgana began speaking an incantation. The wind began to pick up, tossing about debris as her words grew louder. Gwen realized that Gwaine had stopped his advances. A frozen shock look played across his face as it did with the other soldiers behind her. Morgana had enchanted them. They were unmoving.

"Where are your big words now?" Morgana cackled as her men approached Gwen. Gwen stood frozen for a moment, realizing what was happening. She waited a heartbeat and then another, before she pulled up her bow and drew an arrow. She did the action without thinking, as muscle memory took over. She held her breath and let the first arrow fly into the leg of one of the approaching men.

They stopped in their advance, shocked at Gwen's ability to move. By then, she pulled another arrow and aimed again. The next arrow made a swooshing sound as it buried itself into the neck of another man. He fell like a doll. The other men stopped and turned to Morgana, who confusion at Gwen's ability to move stunned her. This gave Gwen time; she pulled another arrow and aimed it at Morgana's heart. She slowed down her breathing as her own heart raced. She would end this here and now.

In the split second when Morgana realized what Gwen was about to do, she reared the horse back. Before Gwen had a chance to stop herself and adjust the arrow's flight, it had flown hitting Morgana in the left shoulder, nearly knocking her off her mount. She screamed in pain as she clutched at the arrow and pulled it free. A large black bird flying about them cawed. Gwen drew another arrow and advanced. Morgana pulled at the horse's reins and yanked the mighty beast around. Slamming her heels into the horse, she forced it in to a gallop. Gwen's arrow whizzed by Morgana's head as she ducked. Gwen cursed as Morgana sprinted away.

From behind her, a sudden noise caught her attention as she spun around and saw her soldiers overwhelm the men Morgana had abandon. She turned back to see Morgana was gone. She'd failed. Gwen walked to the men, dejected. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Gwaine came to her side and held her by the arm, as she seemed to falter a bit. Unsteady, she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Are you hurt," he asked. She shook her head.

"She escaped Gwaine." She said between sobs. He laughed and forcibly lifted her up to face him and the men she led.

"You've defended your castle and the people in it. You've protected your son and the house of Pendragon. You have made Morgana know that you are as strong as Arthur. You have not failed, Gwen." He took a step away from her; sure, she could stand on her own. He joined the line of soldiers that faced her and slowly bowed.

"Our Queen Gwen," he said smiling. The soldiers behind him knelt. She saw the smile on Malik's face. He'd survived the night at her side, and she was happy for that.

She didn't feel like a Queen, covered in dust, sweat and blood. Her hair had come undone from its braid. It hung in wild waves, slick from sweat. Her limbs ached, and she was tired. All she wanted was sleep. There would be no time for sleep until one more thing was done. She gathered her strength and took a deep breath.

"Malik with me," she commanded. "Gwaine, insure all of Morgana's men are captured."

"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked as she nearly ran passed him.

"To find my son," she said. She quickly picked up her pace and dashed back into the castle. Malik fell along side her, silent and dutiful. She'd given up her bow but kept her sword. As she and the young guard ran through the castle to a destination only Gwen knew. Many people emerged from their havens of safety. The all-clear bell had been ringing, and it was safe once again in the citadel. As she passed people she had seen a hundred times, they stepped aside, clearing a path, bowing slightly. They began to whisper and murmur as she went. She could catch a hint of it. The news of Morgana's defeat. Her name was spoken, as was Gwaine and the bravery of the men who followed her.

The place was dark as if someone had intentionally put out all the torches and lamps. Gwen commanded Malik to light one as they made their way down into the chamber. Gwen looked around, silence enveloping her as she and Malik were surrounded by the dead kings and queens of Camelot encased in their tombs. She'd asked Miriam to hide here with the child. Gwen only prayed none of Morgana's men had trapped her down here, alone and unguarded. She had taken a chance no one follow and escaping kitchen staff and a child. Then she heard the sound - weeping. It was soft and low and barely audible.

Gwen took the torch from Malik and asked him to wait. She entered slowly and headed toward the resting place of the statue of Queen Gaenor. Miriam was to hide inside the alcove, but instead, Gwen found her by the tomb that had been made for Uther.

The young girl looked up at her, her face streaked with dried tears. In one hand she gently rocked the baby, who lay asleep in her arm. In the other hand, she held a long, slim blade. Gwen had seen it many times in the kitchen when the cook sliced meat. Miriam must have gone through the kitchens on her way to the tombs.

As Gwen brought the torch closer, she saw the still body of a man at Miriam's feet. Clad in black and twice the size of the young girl. When she held the light next to the man, she saw the large wound in his side, several, in fact. It must have been a fierce struggle. Gwen turned back to Miriam, whose tears began to flow again.

"You've done well, child." Gwen said softly as he knelt down next to her. She gently pulled the knife from the girl's hand and stroked her cheek.

"He wanted the baby mistress," her words broke into sob. "I told him, he is in my charge, and I could not give him up. I told him that."

"I know," Gwen said and wrapped the girl into her arms. "You are so brave."

She kissed the girl on the cheek and helped her stand up. She called Malik to assist them. When they emerged from the dark space into the light of morning, Gwen held her son close to her. They were almost to the council chamber when Gwaine and several guards found them. He peered down as the sleeping child.

"Just like him to sleep through it all," Gwaine teased. Gwen could only smile.

"His job was already done," she said knowingly and went to the council chamber. There she addressed the members council and the people. Camelot and the young prince were safe again. When that was done, she'd sleep.

And dream.

Arthur found his wife and son, asleep in their large bed. He'd ridden hard two days straight at the news of the attack reached him. He cursed himself for being easily tricked by Morgana. She had expertly lured him away from Camelot, leaving Gwen and their son vulnerable. He stared down at her, and beneath the thin linen sleeping garment she wore, there was evidence of the assault. She would have scars. Yet her face remained unchanged and beautiful, serene in the presence of their sleeping child. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and felt wonderful at the sight of it. He knelt beside the bed. He captured strands of her hair in his fingers. Freshly washed and smelling of flowers, he lingered on the scent. His love and fear for her seemed equally measured. His son lay nestled in against her safe, peaceful in his repose. They were dreaming, he thought, and he envied them. His eyes burned from the sudden tears that drained away.

"They are safe," Merlin reassured as he quietly entered the room and stared down at his friend and King.

"Gwaine said she fought like a true knight of Camelot. He said he would ride into battle with her anywhere," Arthur said clearing his throat.

"Morgana will think twice before she tries again," Merlin said.

"How could anyone doubt that she would not make a great Queen," Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"They have no doubts now. Even Morgana knows not to take Gwen lightly. We should let them sleep." Merlin suggested. "There is still much to do." Arthur agreed and gently kissed his sleeping wife and son.

"Do you know this young soldier called Malik?" Arthur questioned. "Gwaine wishes me to speak with him. Maybe make him one of the Gwen's permanent guards. Anyway, he said Gwen really likes him."

The men drifted out of the room and left the queen and the young prince to their dreaming.

"You have done well mother," Gwydre said.

They sat on a stone bench overlooking an empty courtyard. Gwen brushed a wayward strand of hair from his face. He was handsome. She saw much of herself in him, but he carried himself like his father, proud.

"I think I will have the statue of Queen Gaenor placed here, where all can see her. She deserves her rightful place in the light, don't you think?" she asked.

Gwydre nodded.

"You have come so very far mother," his tone was wistful. He stared at his mother and marveled at her youthful face.

"Have I done well with you?" she asked. It took Gwydre a moment to realize it was a question about their future.

"Yes mother, you, and father have done well with me," he smiled.

"Why do I sense I will never see you this way again," the look of concern etched across her face.

Gwydre sighed.

"I came because you needed me. You no longer do. You've become the Queen you were meant to be. In time, no one will remember you as the blacksmith's daughter. Time and history will know you only as Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," he said.

"I don't know if I like that. There was nothing wrong with being a blacksmith's daughter," she said slightly protesting.

"True mother, it has made you a better Queen. Because you are the stuff of steel," he said and leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I must go."

"Must you?"

He stood up and bowed slightly.

"Sweet dreams mother."

The End

Thanks all and dream sweetly.


End file.
